in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Babysitting Problem
Story written by: Redfork2000 & Chilly Bean BAM! Plot Kernely visits Ace at his dojo, but when an unexpected event comes up, Kernely offers to babysit Ace's students for him while he's busy. But will babysitting them be as easy as Kernely thought? Cast *Kernely *Orange *Quick Pea *Color Brush *Ace *Night Cap *Payton Piranha *Sakura Plot One afternoon at Ace's Dojo, while Ace is with Color Brush, Orange and Quick Pea, Kernely arrives at the dojo for a visit. * Ace: Kernely? Good to see you again. Come in. *Kernely: Thank you. Kernely goes inside the dojo. There, she sees a young pony, a small peashooter, and a young orange inkling. * Ace: Kernely, meet my students, Color Brush, Quick Pea and Orange. Boys, meet Kernely. She's one of the members of the Locked Room Gang. * Color Brush, Quick Pea and Orange: Hi! (they run to hug Kernely) *Kernely: They're...kinda cute, honestly. *Ace: They've been my students for a while. *Quick Pea: Yeah! We've learned a lot from Sensei Ace! *Orange: He's the best Sensei ever! *Color Brush: Want to see what we can do? *Kernely: Uh...sure, I guess? In that moment, Night Cap appears in the Dojo with a smoke bomb. * Night Cap: Ace, there's something important I must tell you. * Ace: What is it, Night Cap? *Kernely: What's the important thing? *Night Cap: Excuse me, it's a private matter. Night Cap comes closer to Ace, and whispers it into his ear. * Ace: Really? * Night Cap: (nods) * Ace: Well, that's unexpected. * Night Cap: We must go now. * Ace: But there's a problem. Who will take care of my students while we're gone? *Kernely: Can I babysit them? *Orange: That sounds fun! *Quick Pea: Yeah! *Ace: I'm not sure, Kernely. It's a big responsability. *Kernely: But I can do it! Even if I struggle, I'll still try my best! *Ace: Are you sure you can take it? *Kernely: Yep! *Ace: Well, if you really think you can handle it, then it's settled. You'll babysit these three kids tonight. Night Cap, let's go. Good luck, Kernely. Ace leaves with Night Cap. Immediately after that, the three kids start running around like crazy. *Kernely: *to the kids* Uh, guys? The kids completely ignore her, and continue to run around, while they begin to make a mess by bumping into the items in the room. *Kernely: Wha-?! Hey, stop it, guys! I don't think Ace would be happy if I told him. The three kids continue. * Quick Pea: Hey, let's pretend we're the Locked Room Gang! * Orange: Cool! I wanna be Jenny! * Color Brush: I'll be Red Fork! * Quick Pea: I'll be Green Shadow! Now come on, gang! We have to defeat Galaximus before she takes over the world! The three of them start jumping around on the furniture. Quick Pea bounces on a couch and shoots peas, Orange is standing on a table while pretending to fight Galaximus, and Color Brush runs into some chairs, pretending he's Red Fork doing a ramming attack on some enemies. *Kernely: *sigh* I know you really like the LRG, but seriously. *tries to stop the trio* *Orange: Oh, we don't just like the LRG. *Quick Pea: We're their greatest fans! *Color Brush: When we're older, we wanna be just like them! *Orange: Oh! I've got an idea! How about we go outside to take out a villain like the Locked Room Gang does? *Quick Pea & Color Brush: Yeah! *Kernely: No, don't! It's too dangerous. You won't be able to fight extremely powerful villains like Bright Spark, wouldn't you? *Quick Pea: Oh, of course we can! Just watch! Color Brush pretends to be Fork-bot, and Orange pretends to be Bright Spark. * Orange: (imitating Bright Spark's accent) Behold! I'm Bright Spark! The greatest scientist that has ever existed! Fear me! * Quick Pea: Stop right there, Bright Spark! I'm Green Shadow from the Locked Room Gang! And I'm here to stop your evil plans! * Color Brush: (imitating Fork-bot's robotic voice) You'll never stop us. We're too powerful and dangerous! * Quick Pea: You can't run from me! Orange, Color Brush and Quick Pea start chasing each other around the room, bumping into more things in the process. * Quick Pea: I'm gonna stop you, Bright Spark! * Orange: Never! *Kernely: *to herself* What am I supposed to do? How do I stop them? They never obey me... They continue to run around, playing. * Kernely: Careful... don't... Quick Pea pushes Color Brush, and he ends up crashing into a table, breaking it. * Kernely: Break anything... The three kids stop when they see they've broken the table. * Color Brush: Oops... * Quick Pea: That wasn't supposed to happen... *Kernely: Okay, I've had enough! Stop running around like this! If you continue, then you'd end up breaking more things. *Quick Pea: Never fear! We can fix this! *Kernely: What? *Orange: Yeah! Time to be carpenters! *Kernely: Carpenters? Quick Pea, Orange and Color Brush come to the broken table. * Quick Pea: Hammer? * Color Brush: Hammer. (gives him a hammer) * Orange: Hammer? * Color Brush: Hammer. (gives him a hammer) Hammer? (realizes no one is giving him a hammer) Hammer! (grabs the hammer himself) Suddenly, the three kids start making lots of noise while they're "repairing" the table. *Kernely: Now you're making it worse! When the three kids finish, they realize they've just made an odd-looking thing of wooden pieces and nails. * Orange: Uh... that doesn't look like a table. * Color Brush: We were making a table? * Quick Pea: Someone needs to put this thing out of its misery. * Orange: I guess we're not that good at carpentry after all. * Quick Pea: Meh, we're gonna be superheroes anyway. *Kernely: Actually, I think it's already pretty late. Why don't you three go to bed? *Quick Pea: To bed? But we've got many more adventures ahead of us! *Orange: Yeah, we're planning to stay up all night! *Kernely: But you could get grumpy if you have less sleep, y'know... *Color Brush: Of course not! *Quick Pea: We'll be fine! *Kernely: But if you don't sleep, you'll be very sleepy tomorrow. Besides, I think your plans can wait until tomorrow. Kernely takes the three kids to the bedroom, and puts them in their beds, but they don't seem like they want to sleep. * Quick Pea: But, we're not tired. * Orange: We're not sleepy. *Kernely: Still. *Color Brush: Of course not! We're not sleepy! *Quick Pea: We can't fall asleep just like that. *Kernely: Hm... how about if I sing you a lullaby? Would you go to sleep then? *Orange: I guess so. *Quick Pea: Go ahead! *Kernely: Ok, here it is. Kernely clears her throat, and starts singing: ♪Hush now, quiet now♪ ♪It's time to lay your sleepy heads♪ ♪Hush now, quiet now♪ ♪It's time to go to bed♪ * Color Brush: I know this one! * Kernely: That's great. How about you sing it with me? Color Brush smiles, and clears his throat. Quick Pea and Orange know what's coming, and cover their ears. Suddenly, loud and energetic music starts playing, as Color Brush turns the soft lullaby into a loud, energetic song. * Color Brush: ♪Hush now! Quiet now!♪ ♪It's time to lay your sleepy head!♪ ♪Hush now! Quiet now!♪ ♪It's time to go to bed!♪ * Kernely: Uh... ok Color Brush, that was... * Color Brush: ♪Drifting, off to sleep!♪ ♪Leave an exciting day behind you!♪ ♪Drifting! Off to sleep!♪ ♪Let the joy of dream land find you!♪ * Kernely: Uh... thank you Color Bru... * Color Brush: ♪Hush now! Quiet now!♪ ♪Lay your sleepy head!♪ ♪Hush now! Quiet now!♪ ♪It's time to go to BEEEEED!!!♪ ♪OW!!!♪ The song was so loud, that several objects in the room have fallen out of place, and Kernely was knocked into the wall by Color Brush's high volume. Quick Pea and Orange are applauding at Color Brush's performance. *Kernely: ...ow... *Quick Pea: That was great, Color Brush! *Orange: Yeah, I had no idea you could sing like that! *Color Brush: Thanks guys. Kernely gets up. *Kernely: By now, you've probably woken up a few people. Just go to sleep, okay? *The three kids: (in unison) Ok... The three kids close their eyes, and seem to have fallen asleep. *Kernely: That's better. *leaves the bedroom* After Kernely leaves, the three kids open their eyes, and giggle to each other. * Color Brush: Ok, what's the plan now? * Orange: Well, there isn't much to do inside this bedroom. We'll have to find a way out. The three kids think, until finally, Quick Pea has an idea. * Quick Pea: How about we escape through the window? That way Kernely won't see us escape, and we'll be able to go outside to fight a villain! * Orange: Pretty clever for a pea, I must admit. * Quick Pea: For a pea? Oh, you'll see when we get back to that hill... * Color Brush: Let's do Quick Pea's idea. * Orange & Quick Pea: Yeah! The three kids tie the sheets to use them as an escape rope, and escape through the window, all while Kernely is resting in another room, relaxing, believing the three kids are fast asleep. *Kernely: I'm glad I got them under control at this point. So far, I haven't heard anything loud. Suddenly, she hears a thumping sound from outside. * Color Brush: Oof! * Orange: Color Brush! * Color Brush: Sorry... * Quick Pea: Let's hurry before Kernely finds out what we did! The three kids run away from the dojo, ready to explore in the night city. *Kernely: What was that? Kernely starts to investigate the dojo. Then, she realizes something. The kids! Are they ok? *Kernely: Wait, are the kids okay?! Kernely races back to the bedroom. As she feared, the kids are gone! *Kernely: ACK! Where are they?! Kernely, worried, searches inside the dojo for the three kids. She doesn't find them anywhere. *Kernely: Oh, no, no, no...they're supposed to be here somewhere, but strangely, I can't find them! Meanwhile, the three kids are outside, searching for a villain to fight. * Quick Pea: Hey, where are you villains!? Come here so we can defeat you! * Orange: That's not how you call a villain. * Quick Pea: Oh, and you know how to call one? * Orange: Well, I know that's not the way. * Quick Pea: Oh really? Then I suppose you have as much experience with villains as Princess Diana has, don't you? * Orange: No, but I do know you're doing it wrong. * Quick Pea: Then come on and show me how to call a villain. * Orange: I don't have to show you. * Quick Pea: What's the matter... "princess"? * Orange: Wait, what did you just call me!? * Quick Pea: Exactly what you heard. Princess! * Orange: Why you! * Quick Pea: Wait, maybe you'll be able to call King Squidmir. After all, princesses have their contacts with other royalty! * Orange: Ok, that's not even funny! Come here and fight like a man... uh... pea... you get the point. You know what? Forget it... * Quick Pea: Like how you forgot how to call a villain, princess? * Orange: Alright, that's it! Orange is about to attack Quick Pea, but Color Brush gets between both of them. * Color Brush: Come on guys. We're not going to find a villain if we keep arguing. * Orange: Well, he started it! * Color Brush: And now I'm finishing it. Got it? * Quick Pea: Whoa, when did you get so mature, Color Brush? * Color Brush: I don't know, I'd have to ask my teddy bear. * Quick Pea: (facepalms) Never mind... While the three kids are searching for villains, someone is lurking around in the bushes. It's Payton Piranha! * Payton Piranha: Now what do we have here? Those are Ace's students! Heh, imagine what Dr. Zack will say when he learns that I killed the three of them! He'll ascend me above Miss Bloomina finally! Meanwhile, Kernely is getting more desperate, searching for the kids, but to no avail. *Kernely: Quick Pea?! Color Brush?! Orange?! Where are you?! While the three kids explore, Payton Piranha lurks behind them, until finally, he reveals himself. * Payton Piranha: Boo! * The three kids: Aah! * Payton Piranha: (laughs) Oh, that was priceless! * Orange: Who are you!? * Payton Piranha: Come on, you guys were searching for a villain, right? * Quick Pea: Uh... yeah? * Payton Piranha: Well, now you've got one right in front of you. * Color Brush: Really? * Payton Piranha: Yes. It's me, Payton Piranha! * Quick Pea: Wait, did you say... piranha!? * Payton Piranha: Yes! * Orange: Oh, come on guys, it's just one piranha. There's nothing to be afraid of. * Payton Piranha: I beg to differ. Suddenly, the three kids hear lots of laughs from every direction. They watch in horror as they see Payton's army of piranhas surround them. * Payton Piranha: You know? I think it's dinner time! * Color Brush: (looks hungry) Oh, really? What's on the menu? * Payton Piranha: Pony meat, with a side of pea salad, and a juicy inkling for dessert! * Color Brush: That doesn't sound tasty. * Quick Pea: He's talking about us! * Orange: Uh oh... * Color Brush: What do we do now?! * Quick Pea: Scream? Cry? Kernely suddenly hears a loud scream from outside, that sounds like the three kids. *Kernely: ...Uh-oh. *looks outside a window* She sees Payton Piranha and his army of piranhas surrounding the three kids. *Kernely: AGH! They're in danger! Kernely doesn't know what to do. The kids are in danger, but she's not sure she can fight all those piranhas on her own. As she thinks of what to do, she sees a black crystal on a shelf. *Kernely: What's this? Kernely grabs the black crystal, and a dark aura surrounds her. She feels different. * Kernely: What's going on? Kernely realizes she can fly. * Kernely: Wait, does this thing give me shadow powers? Kernely shoots shadow blasts, teleports, and does other shadow abilities. * Kernely: I guess it's the only way to save the kids. I must hurry! Kernely hurries to save the three kids from the piranhas. * Payton Piranha: Now, any last words, kids? * Color Brush: Uh... hey, it's Kernely! * Orange: Oh, come on Color Brush. I would've chosen something more memorable, like "you can destroy my body, but never my honor!" * Color Brush: No, really, it's Kernely! (points at Kernely coming) * Quick Pea: Wait, what!? * Payton Piranha: Who's that!? *Kernely: Leave those three kids alone! *Payton Piranha: Who are you supposed to be? *Kernely: I'm Kernely Pop. And you are...? *Payton Piranha: Payton Piranha, the commander of the largest piranha army around! And we don't fear a some small corn like you! *Orange: To be fair, you're pretty small too. *Quick Pea: Burned! *Payton Piranha: Oh yeah? I'm not as small as you guys! *Color Brush: We're kids. What's your excuse? *Quick Pea: Boom! Burned again! *Payton Piranha: You know what? Enough! Time to make a meal out of all of you. Piranha frenzy, now! All the piranhas attack. *Kernely: Alright, I'll handle this. *lobs shadow butter at the piranhas* *Payton Piranha: What the?! Several piranhas are defeated by the shadow butter, but many more are attacking. Some of them bite Kernely. *Kernely: Ow! *shoots shadow blasts at more piranhas, including the ones that bit her* More piranhas are defeated, and even more attack Kernely, biting her. * Payton Piranha: We're not gonna give up! *Kernely: Alright, it's time to turn you into fish food! Kernely flies around the piranhas while shooting shadow blasts at them. She then teleports behind Payton Piranha and shoots another shadow blast at him. * Payton Piranha: Agh! Hey! How is she doing that?! * The three kids: Whoa! Many more piranhas are defeated in the fight, and after a while, Payton realizes he's the only one left. * Payton Piranha: No way! I can't lose to someone like you! I won't! * Kernely: What do you plan to do? * Payton Piranha: The only sensible thing to do. Get outta here! Toodles! (flees as fast as he can) *Kernely: Well, looks like I did it. *Orange: Wow, that was amazing! *Quick Pea: You owned those piranhas like they were nothing! *Color Brush: We didn't know you were so awesome! *Kernely: Yep! Although I may not be as good as Richard, but I'm still awesome! *Orange: You sure are! *Color Brush: How come we never knew you were so cool? *Kernely: As a member of the LRG, I've defeated many powerful villains. *Color Brush: Really? *Quick Pea: Wow. *Orange: You're the coolest! *Color Brush: Sorry for going out of the dojo. *Quick Pea: Yeah, we'll listen to you from now on. *Orange: We promise. *Kernely: Thanks. Also, it's still late, so we might as well go back to the dojo. *Color Brush: Yes. *Quick Pea: Let's go. Kernely and the three kids return to the dojo, and spend the rest of the night there. They have a good night's sleep after such an adventure. The next day, Kernely is seen talking with Ace and Night Cap at the table, while the kids play in the adjacent room where Sakura is. * Ace: I'm glad to see it all worked out. I guess you really do know how to handle those kids. * Kernely: Well, I wouldn't go that far. * Ace: How so? * Kernely: Well, I supposed it was going to be an easy job, but turns out it was harder than I expected. I'm just glad it all turned out well in the end. * Night Cap: Seems so. * Kernely: So, how did everything go with what you had to do tonight? * Ace: We made it in time, and that situation was solved. I have to thank you. If you hadn't offered to take care of my students, I'm not sure what we would've done. * Night Cap: True. The three of them suddenly hear noise in the other room. Sakura is trying to get the three kids to pick up their toys, but they're just running around ignoring her, pretending to be the LRG again. * Sakura: Kids! Pick up your toys now! * Orange: Come on Green Shadow! We must stop Bright Spark! * Quick Pea: Let's go, Jenny! Red Fork, are you coming? * Color Brush: Of course! * Sakura: (getting frustrated) Kids! Pick up your- * Color Brush: I'll take out Fork-bot! You two take care of Bright Spark! * Orange & Quick Pea: Got it! * Sakura: (even more frustrated) Ugh! Kids! It's time to- * Quick Pea: We got the elements of harmony! * Sakura: Kids! * Ace: Is everything ok here? * Sakura: I'm telling them to ceal this mess so they can begin their daily training, but these kids aren't listening! * Kernely: Allow me. (clears throat) Kids? The three kids immediately stop playing, and come to Kernely to listen to her. * Orange: Yes, Kernely? * Quick Pea: You called? * Kernely: Please pick up your toys. Your daily training will begin in a few minutes. * Color Brush: Of course Kernely, right away! The three kids rush to pick up their toys. * Sakura: But, how did you... how did you do that? * Kernely: Well, I guess I'm just really good with kids. * Ace: Well, thank you again for all your help, Kernely. *Kernely: No problem. *Ace: Now that I think about it, would you like to babysit my students again next week? *Kernely: Yeah, of course! *Orange, Quick Pea & Color Brush: Yay! The End Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM!